Anatomy to Kiss
by Lime Daiquiri
Summary: Tooru and Yuujirou shared a kiss, on a rooftop, to get rid of Sayaka, and then weeks later they share another kiss, on a different rooftop.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This is for all the people who are always waiting for me to update 'These Boots Were Made for Walking'

**Anatomy to Kiss**

It was going to be night soon and the sun setting outlined the pink and purple clouds in the sky while casting a golden glow on everything that it touched. The school grounds were silent, many of the teachers and students having returned to the dorms or gone home, only a few still remained, finishing up last minute club activities. Among those still at school were the three princesses, up on the roof, elevated in body, just like their status, above most of the student body. A slight breeze rustled the leaves of a nearby tree.

Unlike the rest of the school it was far from quiet here, a young girl with short black hair wearing a black knee-length skirt, pink t-shirt and white zip-up, relentlessly cried out all her hopes and dreams. The recipient of her outburst, the blue-haired princess could only look at her sympathetically, his distress at the situation written all over his face and before he could get everything under control their private conversation was interrupted unexpectedly by the blonde-haired princess.

Unable to listen to the childish delusions of the young girl any longer he pushed her away, placing his own body in between her and the blue-haired princess and she stepped back involuntarily, her attention now firmly affixed on the blonde-haired stranger. She was bold in her actions, running away from her home to chase after her 'brother' in his new boarding school and then declare her intentions of becoming his wife but the blonde princess could be just as bold when he felt like it and he felt like it right now.

The young girl angered by the interloper's audacity cried out in outrage at his interference but the blonde princess merely smiled; a knowing, satisfied smile and announced unflinchingly without any remorse the blue-haired boy's lack of interest in the fairer sex. The young girl gasped at the sudden declaration, her mouth hanging wide open just like the pink-haired princess behind her and the blue-haired princess standing in her view. Her reaction pleased the blonde-haired princess and he sidled closer to the bluenette his self-satisfied smile getting wider.

The blue-haired princess was dumbstruck and unable to speak but the blonde princess did not pull back his offensive, not even looking at his aghast roommate. At the next declaration the bluenette's mouth snapped shut and he looked at his companion completely perplexed. Again the blonde paid him no heed and delicately lifted a hand to caress the side of the blue-haired princess' face, the young girl's voice turning shrill in her outrage at the impudent proclamation spurning on his actions.

He moved closer to his prey, turning to face the bluenette completely and used both hands to gently cup the blue-haired boy's face, in case he tried to run away at the last moment. The girl's eyebrows were drawn together and she watched in horror as his face moved in closer until the final swoop connected the blonde boy's lips with those of her brother and with her eyes trained on their joined lips she failed to take in anything else. She missed how the blue-haired princess was frozen still, his eyes opening wide with surprise, lips unmoving against the soft pressure of his friend's lips.

Nearby the pink-haired princess whimpered at the revelation of the close relationship of the other princesses and his blue bucket slipped from his hands. The sound of the bucket hitting the floor coinciding dramatically with the blonde-princess finally drawing back from the kiss and he smirked victoriously at the young girl. A few seconds later and she screamed, running away hurt and humiliated, the blonde-princess watching her go unrepentant and unconcerned.

**xxxxx**

That had been their first kiss, up on the roof, Tooru's sister and Mikoto standing as witness to the madness of Sayaka's stalking tendencies and Yuujirou's natural warped sense of humour.

Yuujirou had been brash, boldly declaring their 'close' relationship to his little sister, and though the blonde boy had moved assertively forward it was little more then the touching of lips that had lasted barely five seconds. Although at the time it had felt like an eternity. An eternity spent staring at the blonde-haired princess' closed eyes, a glimmer of eye-shadow and the curl of his eyelashes mechanically enhanced. An eternity of feeling foreign lips pressed against his own, soft and slick with lip-gloss.

Shocked, Tooru had stood frozen still throughout the whole experience, his mind going blank at the first touch of the impromptu kiss, not believing up until that moment that Yuujirou would even go through with his threats. By the time he had recovered Sayaka had already run off screaming and he could only growl threateningly at the blonde-haired boy. The kiss itself nothing more then a bad distraction for his sister, with no deeper meaning, nor a promise of future kisses between himself and his blonde roommate, Yuujirou often saying in jest that if Tooru kissed all his girlfriends like that it was no wonder he was single. But still it was a relationship changing kiss despite their lack of feelings at the time.

Had Tooru been more aware of the blonde princess after the kiss? Had Tooru only become aware of the possibility of such a relationship after they had shared that kiss? Did Tooru think about how the blonde boy's happiness and opinions mattered to him more then a regular friend after that kiss?

The answer to those questions and many more had been an unequivocal yes and when a few weeks later Tooru had needed Yuujirou to tell him to stay, needed to know what the other boy was thinking when he had a choice to leave, the pretty blush had said it all..

Their second kiss had been much more successful then the first. On the rooftop where they normally ate lunch, the sky a brilliant blue and fluffy white clouds overhead, they were dressed as boys in their school uniforms. Tooru had dragged them up there after they had finished with their princess work for the day. This time it was the bluenette who had gently tilted Yuujirou's face with his hand and brought their lips together a second time.

Both boys' lips had been devoid of lip-gloss and Tooru's eyes had fallen shut along with Yuujirou's as their lips had moved slowly against each other. They'd shared a sweet and somewhat hesitant kiss that was over all too quickly and when Yuujirou reached for his hand trying to stop him from moving away the blonde boy's hand had trembled, just for a second.

He had felt his heart soar at that admission, rubbing his thumb against Yuujirou's cheekbone and smiling contently. It had taken a few seconds before Yuujirou had responded with a shy smile and then had tried to pull away while shielding his face with his hair. But Tooru refused to let the blonde-boy escape so easily, he'd wrapped his hands around Yuujirou's waist and pulled their bodies flush against each other and swooped in for another kiss. For maybe half a second Yuujirou had tried to resist but Tooru held strong and then Yuujirou's lips were moving and his mouth opened just enough and they were kissing until they were both breathless, Yuujirou clutching at Tooru's arms.

They'd shared many kisses since then, long lingering kisses, short pecks and kisses that took Toou's breath away. After their second kiss it became no secret to Tooru that Yuujirou liked to kiss and more often then not he was bold and confident in his action, even going so far as to kiss him in front of Mikoto just to make the pink-haired princess uncomfortable. Yuujirou's shy kisses on the other hand were few and far between and took place in private away from any prying eyes.

-The End-


End file.
